Plus que des amis mais moins que des amants
by Yaori-fic
Summary: Un amour naissant entre les deux ennemis de Poudlard...HP/DM
1. POV Draco

Disclaimer: Malheureusement les perso appartiennent à J.K. Rowling

Paring: Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy

Raiting: K

Comme toujours, si jamais certaines personnes ne supportent pas les relations homosexuelles ou les scènes plutôt explicites, il reste toujours la petite croix en haut à droite.

Cette histoire est sous le point de vue de Draco, c'est la dernière année à Poudlard.  
J'ai voulu m'essayer aux Flash Back, j'espère que se sera réussit

Je te regarde encore une fois, je te trouve tout simplement beau.  
Cela fait deux mois que je te regarde sous un nouveau jour.

_Flash Back :___

_En tant que Préfet en Chef des Serpentards, je pouvais me rendre où je voulais, à l'heure que je voulais, alors je me suis rendu à la tour d'astronomie. Sentir le vide sous mes pieds, le vent caresser mes cheveux, je trouvais cela apaisant après une journée à éviter la face de bouledogue, j'ai nommé Pansy Parkinson.___

_Quand je fus en haut, je vis une silhouette recroquevillée, elle releva la tête et j'aperçu deux émeraudes. Je sortis mon sarcasme numéro 2 «Alors Saint Potty, toujours à pleurer tes pauvres sang impurs de parents ? . J'étais un petit salaud sur ce coup là, tu te levas, j'ai cru recevoir un coup quand ta main se fut levée, mais c'était plus agréable qu'une baffe. Tu me caressais la joue. Je ne sais plus trop pourquoi, ni comment nous nous sommes retrouvés dans les bras l'un de l'autre à se raconter des choses sans queue ni tête.___

_Fin du Flash Back_

Depuis ce soir là, nous nous retrouvons à l'abris des regards dans la tour d'astronomie.  
J'aime ta présence, même si le jour nous sommes Potter et Malfoy alors que le soir nous sommes juste Harry et Draco.  
Quand je te rejoins, tu t'excuses pour les insultes qui ont fusées dans les couloirs. Je souris, je m'excuse aussi, je te prends dans mes bras, dans une étreinte douce. J'aime tes bras, forts, protecteurs, possessifs. J'aime ton odeur d'amande douce. J'aime tes cheveux de jais en anarchie totale. J'aime tout de toi...Hurm.. Je crois que je deviens légèrement Pouffsouffle.

**Nous sommes plus qu'amis mais moins qu'amants.**

Pourtant quand nos lèvres s'effleurent chastement, je me rends comptes que nous sommes des âmes sœurs. Nous n'allons jamais au-delà d'étreintes tendres et de baisers chastes, j'aime cela, juste pour se rappeler que nous sommes la propriété de l'autre. Nous ne sortons pas ensemble, mais c'est mieux comme ça, je ne veux pas que tu perde ton temps à cause de moi alors qu'il a un Seigneur des Ténèbres à tuer.

_Flash Back :___

_« -Pourquoi tu dois y aller ? Ai-je demandé__  
__-Je suis obligé Draco, la prophétie la dit et...__  
__-Je me fous de cette maudite prophétie, je ne veux pas te perdre.... , je me rendis compte de ce que je venais de dire__  
__-Draco, tu nous vois entrains de nous engueuler comme un couple, Harry ne me regardais pas, les yeux rivés vers la fenêtre__  
__-Oui, peut-être que je veux être plus qu'un ami à tes yeux, je parlais pour moi-même, mais tu entendis mes paroles.___

_Tu te rapprochas de moi, tes yeux brillaient, je crois que je t'ai toujours appartenu enfin de compte. Nos lèvres se touchaient pour la premières fois. Quand j'avais entendu Cho Chang déclarer à ses amies Serdaigles que tu embrassais comme un pied, je me demandais comment elle pouvait ne pas reconnaître et apprécier les bonnes choses. Tes lèvres étaient douces, sucrées, comme des fruits défendus. Tout simplement extraordinaire comme sensation.___

_Fin du Flash Back_

Quand j'y repense se soir là nous nous sommes embrassés plus d'une fois, et nous continuons à nous embrassé encore et encore.  
J'ose parler de tout cela car tu dors, tu ressembles à un ange comme ça, si paisible. Je n'ai pas l'impression que dans quelques mois tu devras te battre sûrement jusqu'à ta mort pour sauver le monde sorcier.

**Nous sommes plus que des amis mais moins qu'amants.**

Tu fronce les sourcils, es-tu entrain de faire un cauchemar Mon Amour?  
Tu parles durant ton sommeil, mais c'est la première fois que je t'entends dire de telles paroles « Non, pas Draco pitié, je l'aime, NON ! .  
Tu viens de te réveiller, je suis un peu sous le choque, alors comme ça tu m'aimes ? Pas comme une simple partie de jambes en l'air mais avec se sentiment que l'on appelle Amour et qui vient du coeur ?  
Sale égoïste Gryffon, je crois que maintenant j'ai un sourire béat affiché sur mon visage parce que tu me regardes avec des yeux un peu étonné.  
Je vais sûrement faire un truc incroyable, mais je t'embrasse, non pas un baiser chaste, un baiser possessif, pleins d'amour. Pour la première fois je demande accès à ta bouche avec ma langue. Tu acceptes. Nos langues commencent un ballet enivrant.  
Quand l'air nous vient à manquer, nos bouches se séparent, mais nous restons front contre front, et là, les mots sortent tout seul « Je t'aime », plus un murmure qu'autre chose. Tume réponds avec une phrase stupide, comme « Moi aussi je t'aime, Amour ». Tellement Pouffsouffles, mais je m'en fiche maintenant je sais que vais faire tout mon possible pour te donner de la force pour la futur bataille.

**Nous sommes plus qu'amis, maintenant nous sommes amants.**


	2. POV harry

Point de vue de Harry

Tu m'as dis que tu m'aimais, je suis heureux.

Tellement de temps que mon coeur bat pour toi, depuis la quatrième année plus exactement.  
Je ne sais plus comment, ni pourquoi je me suis interessé à toi, j'avais certainement besoin d'une bouée de sauvetage, j'allais certainement mourir à cause du Tournois des Trois Sorciers.  
Alors je me suis étonné à chercher du regard deux perles grises, une chevelure d'un blond presque blanc et une peau pâle.  
Nos combats ne cessaient pas, heureusement, c'était pour moi une façon de te toucher.  
Vers le milieu de l'année je me suis rendu compte que je voulais plus, te serrer contre moi, respirer ton odeur...Mes draps doivent encore se souvenir de tout les matins où je devais leurs lancer un sort de nettoyage un cause d'un petit débordement nocturne par ta faute.  
Te faire subir les derniers outrages avec ma langue était mon fantasme le plus fou. Oui je n'ai plus de honte à le dire maintenant, je faisais des rêves érotiques où nous étions les personnages principaux.  
J'ai passé trois ans à te désirer, c'était de plus en plus dur de te résister, j'allais devenir fou.

**Nous sommes plus qu'amis mais moins qu'amants.**

Puis un soir, lors de notre septième année, mes amis voulaient un peu d'intimité, alors je me suis rendu à la tour d'astronomie, et j'ai pleuré toutes les larmes de mon être, car eux ils avaient droit au bonheur, alors que moi j'allais sûrement mourir sans avoir connu le plaisir de la chair avec toi Mon Ange...Oui Malfoy je t'appelais Mon Ange.  
J'entendis des bruits de pas, j'essayais tant bien que mal d'étouffer mes sanglots..En vain. Mon Ange, pourquoi avoir sortis ce sarcasme ? Je m'en foutais, je me suis levé et précipité sur toi, je voulais te giffler mais ma main n'a pas voulu faire ce que je voulais et au lieu d'une baffe tu as eus le droit à une caresse tendre et douce. Nous nous sommes retrouvés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, je ne me souviens plus pourquoi mais c'était agréable.

**Nous sommes plus qu'amis mais moins qu'amants.**

Sais-tu Mon Amour que toutes ses nuits à tes côtés, chastes soit-elles, ont été magnifiques. Je n'avais jamais pensé que nous soyons amis, mais encore moins que nous nous embrasserons. Même si ses baisers rimaient plus comme un promesse qu'autre chose, j'étais heureux.  
J'ai toujours voulu embrasser tes lèvres, et quand je voyais cette Pansy Parkinson te violer la bouche j'étais écoeuré, mais en même temps tu n'avais guère l'air enthousiaste face à cet échange de salive massif.  
Mais revenons à tes lèvres fines, délicates, rouges comme le sang, douces...Tellement toi.

**Nous sommes plus qu'amis mais moins qu'amants.**

Je fais souvent des mauvais rêves, même si je suis heureux, j'ai peur. Peur de te perdre. Peur que le Seigneur des Ténèbres t'ote la vie parce que je t'aime. Alors mes nuits font places à l'angoisse, le chaos, les cris et le sang...Il y a des morts aussi, mais il n'y a qu'un seul corps que je vois parmis eux; Le Tien. Je le vois te tuer dans une mort lente et douloureuse, il te lance des Doloris et des sorts dont je ne connaîs pas la signification, mais pour moi c'est très clair, tu souffres à cause de moi.  
Je me rapproche pour lui lancer un sort mais il est plus rapide et me lance un Stupéfix, malgré cela, je peux t'entendre et te voir crier mon nom, que je dois le tuer, que tu m'aimes et dans un dernier cri il te lance le dernier sort impardonnable: Avada Kedavra.  
Tes yeux gris on un dernier éclat avant de devenir terne et sans vie, tu es mort sous mes yeux et je n'ai rien pu faire à cause du Stupéfix. Je ne sais pas si je le tue parce que je me réveil en sueur, dans ces moments là je veux savoir si tout cela n'était vraiment qu'un cauchemar.

**Nous sommes plus qu'amis mais moins qu'amants.**

Ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, mais je me demande si je rêve car tu souriais, puis tu m'as embrassé, passionement, j'ai eus l'impression que mon coeur a cessé de battre à cet instant, à bout de souffle nous nous somme séparé  
Trois mots sortent de ta bouche "Je T'aime" je te répond "Moi aussi".

Voilà pourquoi je suis si heureux

**Nous sommes plus qu'amis, nous sommes amants.**

The End(?)

Voilà le deuxième chapitre entièrement réecris, je pense qu'il sera plus agréable à lire qu'avant.  
Une suite...Ou peut-être pas


End file.
